


Little Miss Perfect

by EpicNerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxious Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Based on Little Miss Perfect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Kagaminette, Little Miss Perfecf, Little Miss Perfect, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicNerd/pseuds/EpicNerd
Summary: This fic is heavily based off of the song written by Joriah Kwamé. I couldn’t stop listening to it without imagining Marinette singing it, so here you go!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Little Miss Perfect

Marinette arose for the day by her phone’s alarm going off, and she greeted Tikki as she climbed down from her bed. Quickly getting dressed, she stops in front of her mirror to brush and straighten out her messy hair before smiling at her reflection and leaving her room with her kwami tucked in her purse.

“Good morning, Marinette!” her father greeted as he transferred a tray of cookies from the oven to a cooling tray.

“Morning, Papa!”

“Oh, before I forget,” her mother chimes in, putting her cup of tea down,” your report card came in yesterday while you were out with your friends. Perfect straight A’s, as always. We’re so proud of you, Marinette.”

“Thank you, Mama!” Marinette chirped before kissing her parents on the cheek and leaving the bakery.

Crossing her way through the streets, she made her way to the school so that she would be on time before the bell rang. She ascended the stairs without much issue but was bombarded when she entered the classroom.

“Marinette, thank goodness you’re here. There’s a new student coming to Ms. Bustier’s class, and we need to scramble papers together for her so that she can join us on the field trip on Friday,” Alya, her second-in-command on the student council that Marinette was the representative of, said quickly.

“Oh, yeah. Sure. I’ll get on that during the first break; no problem.”

“You’re a life-saver, girl,” her best friend said, hugging the girl before the two sat down in their seats.

Soon after, Adrien and Nino sat down in front of them, taking out their things for class. Seeing Adrien made Marinette feel all weird, but not in the way that Alya teased her about. Her friends all thought that she had a major crush on Adrien, but she just honestly couldn’t bring herself to like him. It was actually a bit upsetting to her that she couldn’t, which is why she always asked them to stop when they brought up her supposed crush. They meant no harm; they couldn’t possibly know the internal dilemma she felt whenever she saw Adrien.

He was amazing; there was no denying that. He was handsome, kind, and popular. He was even the son of her idol, for crying out loud. By all accounts, she should’ve been head-over-heels for him, but she just...wasn’t. She couldn’t seem him as anything but a friend, just like any other boy she knew. Coming to that realization made her feel even weirder and somewhat uncomfortable, so she just tried to ignore all of it. She didn’t even know love anyway; maybe she just hadn’t found the right guy yet.

She would never discuss this with anyone. Not with her parents, not with Chat Noir, and not even with Tikki. Although, Tikki and her had a special connection, and Marinette was afraid that Tikki suspected something. Why she was afraid, she didn’t know. There was just a pit of guilt that sat within the girl whenever her mind wandered to love and romance and everything everyone around her felt.

Clearing her head, Marinette diligently paid attention through the first lesson of the day, taking notes as she felt necessary. She didn’t even notice that the teacher ran out of time and that the period ended. Packing up her things, Alya followed her down the stairs to their lockers, where she wanted to get her textbook before assuming her class president duties. However, fate threw a slight curveball in the timeline of her plans.

“Wait, that’s her. That’s the new girl,” Alya says, pointing at a girl on the other side of the room.

Marinette pulled her head out of her locker as Alya flagged the new kid down and motioned for her to come over. When the girl approached, Marinette felt the air leave her chest and her heart give a flutter as she took in her sight, from her sharp brown eyes to her pale pink lips that curled into a peaceful smile.

“You must be Marinette and Alya. The principal told me to look for you after first period, so I’m glad you were able to spot me first. My name is Kagami, Kagami Tsurugi,” Kagami says, introducing herself, holding out her hand in greeting.

Marinette shakes it, but is so dazed by the sudden rush of thoughts and emotions that she almost doesn’t let go. But she snaps herself out of it and tries her best to not rip her hand away. She couldn’t utter a word at first, feeling so completely lost.

‘No, this is absurd behavior. Snap out of it!’ she internally scolds herself.

“N-nice to you meet. I mean, nice to meet you!”

Alya glanced over at her best friend from the corner of her eye, confused at why she was stuttering all of a sudden, but she said nothing. She and Marinette took the break between classes to show Kagami around the school and to introduce her to some of their classmates. On the inside, however, Marinette felt like her life had imploded.

‘No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This isn’t right. I can’t be-. No, I can’t have this. No!’

She felt like she was panicking, and she may very well be. She never felt so clueless about her own feelings as she did in that moment.

‘Just move straight forward. You have straight A’s, straight hair, straight everything, including yourself. I can’t be anything else.’

The passing period slipped away, and the three girls walked together to class. As representative, it was expected that Marinette was to sit next to the new kid until he or she was adjusted. She had done it for Marc and Adrien, no problem. So why is it that now she would rather throw herself in front of several buses than be around Kagami. Her stomach twisted in knots.

‘Just stop! Little Miss Perfect; that’s me. That’s who I am. I can’t risk falling off the throne that I’ve built my whole life. Just stop,’ she coached herself as the two sat through chemistry class.

How ironic.

Marinette pushed whatever feelings that she didn’t want to consider deep down where they would never see the light of day, and she focused on just being Kagami’s friend, just like how everyone else was.

And that’s how it went. Days passed, and Marinette was able to sit next to Alya again, which felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders that had been threatening to crush and sink her down until she was buried. But that didn’t matter anymore; she could maintain the minimal polite contact with Kagami and do nothing else.

So, of course, that didn’t go well. One night, her friends were going to stay over at Marinette’s house for a sleepover. Alya suggested that Marinette invite Kagami, and it’s not like she could’ve said no, right?

“There’s no way I could’ve gotten around it without being weird about it. It’s just going to be another girl’s night. Nothing weird or out of the ordinary. Completely fine, completely…” Marinette trailed off from coaching herself in the mirror when she made eye-contact with Tikki’s reflection.

“What? It’s totally platonic!” Marinette insisted, turning around to face the kwami.

“Marinette, I feel how your heartbeat rises everytime you just think about Kagami. You know, there’s nothing wrong with whatever it is you’re feeling.”

“I have no problem with others being...you know...I just have a problem with me being-yeah…”

“Marinette, your friends and family love you. They would never-”

“Do you know that, Tikki?” Marinette asked, exasperated and cutting Tikki off, “Do you know with 100% certainty that they will all completely accept me the exact same way that they do with me now as someone who is straight, as someone who is Little Miss Perfect? Do you honestly know that?”

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, stress and frustration threatening to bubble over, but she merely wiped them away.

“Marinette! Your friends are here!” her mother called from downstairs.

Immediately after the announcement, the trapdoor burst open, and the teen girl composed herself as much as she could and put on a smile as she greeted her friends. Kagami entered the room last, and Marinette inwardly squirmed, both happy and filled with dread at seeing the other girl.

“Hey!” she said cheerfully.

Rose, Alya, Mylene, Alix, Juleka, and Kagami all responded, but she only heard Kagami say anything. Swallowing roughly, she moved quickly to position the laid-out snacks in better view before grabbing the tv remote and turning the screen on.

The night went on, and they all laughed and hung out together, but Marinette felt tight-knit the whole time. And yet, the night felt so exciting. Everytime Kagami smirked, the girl felt guilty-glee. Hours went by in seconds and years at the same time. As the night drew on, the girls decided they wanted to braid each other’s hair. Kagami’s was too short, so she turned her attention to Marinette.

“I could braid your hair if you want. My mother lets me do her hair all the time,” she says.

Her throat dry, Marinette only nods and turns her back to Kagami. She nearly jumps when she feels soft hands take out her pigtails and smooth out her hair. Wanting to distract herself from the feeling that she was going to black out, she grabbed her cup of water and drank like her life depended on it.

That’s why, when Kagami made a funny remark about Marinette’s hair, she choked and weezed, which made everyone laugh. Marinette turned back around to look at everyone, her cheeks burning red. The other girls eventually returned their attention to what they had been doing, but Marinette couldn’t take her eyes off of Kagami.

Like a magnet being dragged towards another, she felt a near-gravitational pull towards Kagami. She felt like a deer caught in headlights, and yet, at the exact same time, nothing ever felt more calming than Kagami’s gaze.

Marinette lost control of herself, leaning closer and closer until her lips brush against Kagami’s, sending fireworks rocketing throughout her body. However, from the corner of her eye, she sees yellow flash by the window. It wasn’t lightning-yellow; it was bee-yellow. Marinette’s brain leaves her as she leans away from Kagami, her eyes wide with horror.

Queen Bee, a.k.a. Chloe, had been temporarily given a miraculous for patrol that night since Marinette was going to be busy and wouldn’t be able to get away if an akuma popped up. Queen Bee, a.k.a. Chloe, had been outside her window and most-likely saw Marinette kiss Kagami, another girl.

Feeling like she had been caught committing a heinous crime, the world was surely ending in that moment. It sure felt like it. Kagami just stared at her in surprise and confusion, having been caught off-guard by the kiss and even further so by Marinette’s reaction to it. She looked paler, ready to vomit at the slightest movement. The other girls sense the sudden tension, and turn to look at Marinette and Kagami. With all of their attentions’ turned, they fail to notice a little, black butterfly slipping into the room.

It buries itself in the ponytail that Kagami had used for Marinette’s braid, and a pair of transparent wings appear in front of the distressed girl’s eyes.

“It truly is a shame when something gets in the way between you and who you love; I understand that completely. That’s why I’m giving you the power to rewind, induce amnesia. In exchange, I want you to give me the power in the form of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses so that I may also be with the woman I love. Do we have a deal, Baiser?” Hawkmoth’s voice echoes in her ears, as if he were speaking from inside her head.

“Love is something I don’t even know, something I don’t even get to know. Denying the truth, that’s easier. But I can’t go back now. Let’s just forget about it,” Marinette says shakily before being consumed in dark matter.

The girls all gasp, and Kagami crawls backwards to get away as Marinette transforms into Baiser, a form with pink skin and a dark red dress that matches a masquerade mask draped over her eyes. She removed the ponytail from her hair and slid it around her wrist.

Turning her hand around with her palm out facing Kagami, a pale blue beam of light glows and grows in her palm before it shoots out and hits Kagami, wiping her memory of the kiss and leaving her in a dazed state.

Alya springs to her feet and tries to tackle Baiser, but the beam is just redirected at her, hitting her head-on and knocking her to the ground. Baiser purses her lips as her akuma powers surge through her.

“I can’t be falling off my throne,” she says solemnly as she targets each of her friends.

Done with her work, she hops onto her bed before exiting through the skylight, leaping out into the Parisian night.

“Love is never worth it when you’re Little Miss Perfect,” she announces to the skies as she searches around for Queen Bee while also giving Chat Noir enough time to arrive.

“Ugh, what the heck are you wearing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Queen Bee asks snarkily, landing on a nearby chimney and perching there as she pointed a snooty finger at the akuma.

“If you already know who I am, then I need you to forget about it,” Baiser replies, her eyebrows narrowing.

She aimed her palm and tried to fire at the heroine, but the bee jumped out of the way, narrowly dodging it.

“Where’s that stupid cat when you need him? Is he trying to make me do all the work for him?”

Just as she jerks away from another blast, Chat Noir lands on a lamppost nearby, trying to quickly assess the situation. Ladybug had told him that she would be unavailable that night, but he didn’t expect that Hawkmoth would somehow be able to sense this and release an akuma on him. Paying attention to where the akuma’s power seemed to draw from, he notices a band around her wrist, and he assumes that to be the akumatized object. How he would get so close to be able to destroy it, he didn’t know. He also didn’t really know what to do when the akuma was released since Ladybug wasn’t around to purify it.

“I don’t know how LB can plan these things out in a split-second before jumping into action. Queen Bee, I need you to pin the akuma so that I can break the object!” he calls out in command to his stand-in partner while also dodging a blast from Baiser.

“You’ve already figured out what it is? Wow, you really do have a brain!” she teases, pulling a sigh out of Chat.

“Very funny. Just don’t get hit; we don’t know what that beam does yet.”

Queen Bee and Chat Noir circle around Baiser, nearing closer and closer as they take turns distracting the akuma so that the other could advance. Finally, when her back was turned, Queen Bee was able to tackle the akuma, sending them both cascading to the ground below.

“No, please!” Baiser begged, thrashing desperately under Bee.

Chat was thrown off by how terrified the akuma looked, but he couldn’t stall. He stepped up and slid the band off of her wrist before pulling at it, making it break. The akuma butterfly fluttered out, and Chat briefly panicked on what to do.

“Um, cataclysm!”

Activating his miraculous power, Chat grabs the akuma, destroying it.

Baiser went limp as she was again consumed in dark matter. Transforming back into Marinette, she looked around in confusion before squirming out from under Queen Bee.

“Marinette? Why were you akumatized?” Chat Noir asks, concern in his voice as he helps the girl to her feet.

Her daze snapped away, and her heart beat rapidly.

“I was akumatized? I was with my friends! Did I hurt them?” she asks quickly, turning in circles as she was still a bit disoriented.

“Calm down; you’re just confused. I’m sure your friends are fine. Where were you when you were akumatized? I can take you back so that you can check on them, if you want,” Chat offers, smiling calmingly.

“My house. We were having a sleepover, and then…” Marinette trailed off, turning to look at Queen Bee, “I just became so afraid that I wanted to erase it.”

Chat senses that Marinette didn’t want anyone to know what whatever happened happened and that she wouldn’t tell him, so he just nodded in understanding of what he was able to grasp.

“Come on. I’ll take you home. I’m sure your friends and family are worried about you.”

Hesitantly, Marinette accepted Chat’s hand, and he wrapped his arm around her tightly before extending his staff, sending them off into the night. The bakery wasn’t far away, so it wasn’t a long journey. They landed on the balcony, and Chat let go of her. He could sense that she was still shaken up, and he didn’t want her to be akumatized again. This was his sweet friend Marinette, and he hated seeing her look so miserable.

“I don’t know what happened or what’s going on in your head right now, but as someone who understands wanting to forget certain things that have happened, I can say that you’ll survive. Whatever it is that happened, it’s something that you can get through. You’re strong, Marinette, and you have so many people around you that love and will always support you; I just know it,” he says, his mind drifting between the present and memories that were making him feel so sympathetic in the first place.

“Thank you, Chat Noir. I appreciate that. Thank you for saving me, I guess,” Marinette replies, the last part coming out awkwardly.

“Your friends are probably waiting inside, so I’ll leave you to them. But, a superhero is never too far away if you need help again, in whatever form that may be.”

“Goodnight, Chat Noir.”

“Goodnight, Marinette.”

He turns around and vaults away, disappearing into the night. Marinette stared after him for a moment before composing herself, taking several deep breaths. Light pours out into the dark night, and Marinette turns around to see Alya holding the skylight open as all the girls squeeze their heads out to look at her. They all scrambled out onto the balcony, rushing her and hugging the girl as they rambled words of worry and confusion about what happened.

“I’m sorry, girls. I can’t really explain what happened, but I understand if I kinda completely ruined this sleepover,” Marinette said sheepishly, ducking her head in shame.

The teens shared a look with each other before turning back to Marinette and smiling.

“No way are we letting you off that easy. You promised us an at-home Ultimate Mecha-Strike III tournament, and we’re playing, whether you like it or not,” Alya teased, tapping Marinette’s forehead so that she’d have to look up at her.

They all laughed away the tension of the night, and most of the girls went back inside to escape the cold. However, Kagami and Marinette lingered.

“I never saw Ladybug, but her reversal magic brought my memories back,” Kagami says after a moment of awkwardness.

Marinette tilts her head in confusion, but she guesses that Tikki pulled some magic of her own when she feels the kwami press tightly against her leg.

“Oh. I-I’m sorry, for everything. For the kiss, for the reaction, for the whole attacking you thing. I’m just...I’m sorry,” Marinette replied, feeling rather embarrassed.

“Yeah, your reaction was a bit disappointing.”

Something about Kagami’s wording and how she only responded to the reaction portion made Marinette confused and she looked Kagami in the eye for the first time. That’s why she was able to see the other girl step closer and take one of her hands in her own.

“Next time, just tell me what it is you want,” she says, smiling.

Marinette’s heart was spinning, and the cold completely left her body to be replaced by intense heat.

“I-”

Kagami quickly leans forward and kisses Marinette on the cheek, using her free hand to cup the other one, before pulling back to look her in the eyes again.

“Come on. I’ve heard you’re a formidable foe in the gaming arena. Let’s see how your skills really measure up.”

Marinette, feeling light-headed, follows Kagami back inside to the rest of the sleepover. For the rest of the night, tension was completely lost, and Marinette felt acceptance, not just from Kagami, but from herself.


End file.
